


Small Tributes

by jenovasilver



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Lotor Week 2020, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Of course I would, Omega Verse, Omega!Keith, Virgin!Keith, alpha!Lotor, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: The electric euphoria vanished the second he saw a lone Galra captain yanking Keith to the side…no doubt smelling that heady scent and saw the small Blade as an easy conquest.And it ended as Lotor expected, with blood and screaming.
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 262
Collections: Lotor Week 2020





	Small Tributes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AfterUtopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterUtopia/gifts).



> My A/B/O prompt for Lotor Week 2020
> 
> EDIT-My dumb face didn't include the picture, there's art! Follow the #LotorWeek2020 tag on Twitter
> 
> https://twitter.com/JenosonTwit/status/1297679856872951809

The Kral Zera was a cacophony of violence and massive property damage…but in the end Lotor, lit the flame and by ancient law, was the NEW Emperor.

Regime change wasn’t going to be easy, he knew that. But this was going to be extra complicated with Sendak’s **miraculous** return, Haggar and her Druids skulking around behind the scenes...there was no doubt the two were connected, nothing was THAT serendipitous.

Coupled with the fact that his _former_ Generals (now aligned with the Witch) weren’t exactly going to cozy up to him now that he was their Emperor, he burned that bridge and scorched the earth behind him.

Lotor was SERIOUSLY lacking installed allies in the Empire and that was going to be a problem…

And that’s when he spotted Keith. The tiniest Blade he’s _ever_ seen.

Shiro spoke about him affectionately at length, complimented his abilities with a bit more passion for someone he called a ‘friend’. Yet, he wasn't wrong, Keith was vastly skilled despite his youth, he saved Lotor from the bombs that his compatriots set up to kill all those in attendance, no doubt Shiro's presence was the underlying factor. When the two collided, Lotor FELT it…that **Omega** spark set alive all the Alpha instincts inside him…like being struck a lightning bolt. Its been CENTURIES since he's had a Rut this...intense.

That electric euphoria vanished the second he saw a scrawny captain yanking Keith to the side…no doubt smelling that heady scent and saw the small Blade as an easy conquest.

And it ended as Lotor expected, with blood and _screaming_.

He's been Emperor for approximately **10 minutes** and here he is practically standing down a flank of horny Galra Alphas. In fairness, _he was feeling it too_ , that sensation of ravenous hunger dripping down his throat till it gnawed in his stomach. It been a good while since Lotor ever had a Alpha Rut *this* badly, usually he was pretty good at maintaining a veneer of calm, took years of practice because he’s seen what Galra Alphas looked like unrestrained. They were **gross** masses from mouth to cock, fangs and claws primed to take Omegas for breeding. Lotor was _many things_ but he damn sure _wasn’t_ gross.

“Stand down. All of you.” Lotor said with all the steel reminiscent of his father, no, that WAS his father’s voice. Hard and unforgiving and spoke with such menace that some in the flank backed down. Clearly not all of them were TRUE Alphas, there was some Betas in the mix. The remaining Alpha soldiers puffed themselves up against the rather diminutive freshly minted emperor all growling and snapping. Lotor tensed, the only fucking way they were going to get pass him is if they managed to kill him and he was having _none_ of that.

The door behind him slid open and Keith shambled out panting with thick slick dripping down his legs the dark Marmora suit wasn’t concealing anything as the telltale wet spots increased.

The scent was a _divine._ Whatever control Lotor managed to wrangle back was chipping away fast as the flank got bolder and closed in. Keith glared fire at the Alpha Galra with zero fear in his eyes.

It took some effort to convince Keith to follow him inside to the safety of the inner sanctum till the heat passed. Because Lotor knew of the fresh hell that would befall him if ANYTHING happened to Keith. Not just from the Marmora or by Voltron but by _Shiro himself_.

The Emperor placed his hand in front to keep him back and that earned him a look of two small bonfires in Keith’s eyes. _Gorgeous_.

“Move.” Keith wheezed, “I’m leaving.” Keith was small, not surprising as most Earthlings were slight compared to Galra. Lotor was fascinated by the sight.

“No, you’re not.”

“I said MOVE.” Keith said trembling, a shock went through him and he cried when a gush of slick poured down his thighs. “F-fuck..Ahn.” Lotor wanted to fling him into the room and snapped his head to the encroaching flank. Damnit, if he *didn’t* give a shit he’d just let Keith go and hoped it all worked out.

When Keith pushed against Lotor’s arm, he felt that heat through the suit…soft flesh around hard muscle but he looked and smelled utterly delicious. Lotor could NOT just let this pretty little thing get paired with inferior dick. His vanity wouldn't let him.

The flank kept getting closer and Lotor was NOT in the mood to slaughter perfectly good soldiers so he made the executive decision to yank Keith by his hood, threw him back in the room and summoned droids.

"Shoot anyone the approaches this door...non fatally is possible." And Lotor sealed the door behind them. He'd hope the droids would be enough while he dealt with this.

There was only ONE way to deal with it though.

Keith remained somewhat on the bed and the floor in a pool of slick, glaring hate at him as his small chest heaved faster and faster. Lotor needed to do something but how to actively approach this, he needed to be strategic. As an Alpha he REALLY didn’t need to gain Keith’s consent per se but Lotor didn’t exactly want that. As a Halfbreed himself, he was at least thankful he was born an Alpha. Omega Halfbreeds had a horrible life and Lotor vowed once he became Emperor that he’d find a way to balance the scales, to help those in terrible positions of inequality. He HAD to. And he couldn’t very well do that in good conscious if he was a rapist.

“Apologies for the..ahem...rough treatment, however, your heat is only going increase unless it is _properly_ sated.” Lotor spoke cooly, trying to maintain some control over the situation before him. “You must restrain yourself.” Keith was too busy rubbing his thighs and moaning…seemingly unaware of the massive plumes of his rich scent he was releasing to the air.

“I-I’ll be fine.”

“No, you won’t.” And Keith snapped his head to stare at the beautiful Emperor before him, “With your…permission. I would like to help you with this.” Keith tried to stand but his legs were useless, he was getting more frustrated and slumped on the bed with his slick dripping down his thighs.

“P-permission?”

“Yes.”

“Permission for what?” Lotor gave two solid blinks of pure confusion, “I…I don’t know what’s going on…”

“Keith, are you…unaware of what is happening to you?”

“Some kind of Space flu?” Lotor flummoxed and Keith groaned again, “I’ve never been sick before but, this is what its like right?”

“Keith, you’re not just a Halfbreed Galra, you’re an **Omega**. A second gender type that can manifest within certain Galra for breeding purposes.” Keith was getting hotter and started to tugged at his uniform. “What you’re experiencing is a Heat and this has to be your first which would make it the strongest.”

“Heat? Ugh, look…I don’t get what you’re saying…j-just lemme go. Kolivan can help me.” Oh heaven's no, Lotor thought, no no.

“You’re in no condition to leave much less pilot a ship back to your comrades. You need to remain here until the heat subsides.”

“T-then what do I do? Can you make it stop?” Here it was, the _opening_.

“Yes, hence why I asked for your permission. The only way to stop an Omega heat is a knot from an Alpha, which I happen to be. We'll need to Pair but I can understand your-“ Keith yanked at his uniform, peeling and tearing small gaping holes in the fabric till the delicate pale skin was revealed, sticky with sweat. Lotor inhaled deeply, the scent settle deep in his stomach feeding that rutting hunger but not fulfilling it. That veneer of calmness was evaporating. Then Keith uttered four small words.

“I never had sex.”

The young Emperor didn’t bother hiding his smile, there was something oh so wonderful in taking something unexplored, _unspoiled_. Lotor could’ve sworn that Shiro would’ve ‘plucked’ this fruit before him. Or perhaps because Keith never knew of his secondary gender type, then Shiro must have never known as well. Humans were an interesting, he would need to study them more.

Keith was practically a mess of tight fabric that was once his BoM uniform and was quaking before him before he stopped. Stared dead at Lotor without a hint of hesitation in his eyes and spoke with shaky strength in his voice, “I don’t know what to do. But you do, so just make this stop.”

Lotor unbuckled his collar so his top hung loosely and revealed his chest, he was FULLY prepared to strip naked for Keith's appraisal as was customary for these things. Currently, Keith wasn’t offering his neck, he probably doesn’t even know the behaviours between Omegas and Alphas and truth be told, Keith acted NOTHING like an Omega. Submitting didn't seem a language the boy SPOKE. It was one of the things that Lotor found absolutely appealing about Keith, such a small thing, so much power and ferocity as well as a cosmic beauty all his own.

Keith was silent, observing Lotor’s body, his violet eyes scanning and settling on his full chest then lower to his navel and lower to his crotch. He watched Keith slowly inhale and meet his stare in a quiet interest, Keith was already hard to read but with his Heat awakened. Lotor was expecting Keith to present for him, what a sight that would be...?

“Are you certain?” Lotor asked once more and Keith grunted with a small lick of his lips, the slick pool widening, and he nodded.

“Uh huh.” Keith said with a light blush to his cheeks, there was a sense of flattery in the way his eyes examined over him. Lotor thinks Keith has never been 'adored' before, no one has touched him lavishly, comforted him, explored his desires with their own. This felt like a cardinal sin.

Lotor approached the smaller Blade smooth as he could be. Despite the relative ease of this courtship, Lotor knew Keith wasn’t going to make any of this easy, his nature was to fight, to be combative despite being a virgin Omega. As it stands he wouldn’t know WHAT he liked or how…this would take more consideration and care than Lotor thought. Finally, he towered over Keith, leaving just enough of a gap between them so if Keith needed to flee, he could. Carefully reached Lotor reached his hand down…waiting for Keith to accept it and if Keith refused, Lotor would have to make another call.

Keith took his hand.

Lotor pulled him up into an embrace.

He locked his lips on Keith’s, that slight soaked body was quaking in his arms to the point that it was reverberating in him. The hunger broke free and Lotor’s hands immediately squeezed Keith’s bare ass roughly causing him to moan and bite down on his lip hard. Neither yielded, their tongues lashing and twisting in the hot blood and saliva, becoming frenzied and raw. Keith was a novice, he was trembling and hungry, his body dripping with need that the slick coated Lotor’s fingers. He winced when Keith pulled down on his hair and he be damned if he was stopping the kissing because of that.

Keith tasted so sweet, so _hot_ , Lotor practically tore off the remainder of his uniform till he was completely nude. The boy was _oozing_ , this was happening faster than expected. Keith was like a pulsar in his arms, he was convinced that if he pulled away he could save himself from being consumed by him but Lotor threw those thoughts out of his mind.

He spread the boy beneath him, wet and panting with smears of purple blood on his lower lip and glassy eyes full of nothing but desire. Keith groaned and bit his finger, reaching up to Lotor’s face to pull him back down again. His face pressing into the crook of Keith’s slender neck as he stretched it for a bite. Instinct was driving Keith now and Lotor lapped the area with his tongue before sucking it deeply. The bursts of ready fertility filling his nostrils. The smell was thick and choking him and Lotor had trouble even caring about it. He’s never had a virgin Omega but he knew how highly valued they were and he could see why.

“Keith…I want to feel your insides..do you mind?”

“M-my insides? You want to gut me?” Lotor stifled the laughter in his throat.

“Not at all, please relax your body.” Lotor coated his finger with saliva, crude but the amount of slick pouring from Keith in combination should be enough to ensure this wouldn't be too MUCH of rough experience. "Breathe for me." Gently, he slipped his finger inside Keith, sinking into the hot tight sticky ring of his flesh. The pressure and pain were intensified, Keith was tight, far too tight for any normal Alpha Galra cock, he didn’t think he’d fit inside himself.

“S-stop, take it..out.” Keith mumbled and gasped with the feeling of Lotor’s finger inside, trying to move but he couldn’t go anywhere.

“Does it hurt terribly?”

“No…it feels weird.” Which was fair, having a finger up one’s ass isn’t going to be pleasant…still as Keith was a virgin to all this, he’s completely unaware of the pleasure he’s going to experience and just made this more exciting. Lotor slowly plunged his finger just a bit deeper, he knew it was around here somewhere-tiny thing he was-but Keith was growing more fearful and impatient and made it known by roughly trying to pull himself off and away. “I said stop! Stop it!”

“Do be…patient.”

“Fuck you! Take it out!” And that’s when Lotor found it, the small thing was tucked a few ways up than he expected it but once he pressed that spot. Keith lost his voice and Lotor was blessed to witness that look of unknown pleasure fill up into those eyes. “Aahhhn!” that voice seized up as hotter slick poured free from him, completely soaking Lotor’s fingers. The boy was loose and primed, and that melty haze vanished with that familiar hunger replacing it. How could Lotor have gone on so long without plucking Omega Virgins? How could he never bare witness to someone so beautiful? “*gasp* N-no more…”

“Are you certain?”

“It’s…not-” Of course it’s not, “I…don’t.”

“I’ll stop if you want me to?” Lie, oh it was well pass stopping, Lotor knew that. “But you don’t _want_ me too?”

“No.”

“Are you scared?” Keith groaned and buried his head in Lotor’s chest with a shaky sob, it was rather adorable. No true Galra would admit fear even in at the pain of death. It was the one thing all Galra shared, even halfbreeds like themselves. “I promise I won’t hurt you Keith.”

“Y-you better not.” And Lotor had to chuckle at that, there was no way he could pull Keith...at least now he knew that the boy was more or less onboard. “It’s not enough…”

“A mere finger never will be…do you want me inside you?”

“But…this is a onetime thing, right?”

“It is if you _want_ it to be.” Lotor said in his smoothest tone, "I simply offer my body to relieve yours."

"T-that...doesn't seem fair to you." The small Blade sounded so soft, almost hurt, "I...I don't want to be a burden." Lotor slipped his finger out and Keith nearly dropped to the floor, the only way to keep himself upright was by clinging to the Emperor. "Ah! H-hey!"

"I chose to give you my body as you are trusting me with yours. I am not my father, my sole duty is to reform the Empire with trust, honor and respect to all Galra, all races." Keith looked up to him as he felt himself being pushed ever so slightly open. "As you are Galra, born strong and born with pride and I am your Emperor...and hopefully, your ally. Therefore, you could never be a burden. **Ever**." There was a beauty in the way Keith looked at him that struck something deep in Lotor, it wasn't a blind devotion or even lovesick, almost as if Keith was hearing words he didn't know he needed to hear. Keith relaxed and rested his head on Lotor's chest.

"Okay...I'm ready."

"As you wish."

Lotor started going in slow, working his head in the small fleshy opening feeling himself squeeze inside until Keith's body relented and sheathed his length, there was still a considerable amount of him outside of Keith but that was expected. There wasn't a fair amount of room to him and Lotor told himself 'not to hurt' Keith...the consequences would be dire. So imagine his surprise when he heard.

"Y-you're not...inside me."

"What?" Keith laid back with his hand on his belly, the sight was something to behold and he stared up at the Emperor with hooded eyes, there was something **primal** awakening in him and Lotor was there to witness it.

"I...want all of you...c'mon." Lotor placed his hands on Keith's waist, rubbing his thumbs on the hip bones and with a smirked slammed Keith on him completely, nothing felt sweeter or tighter than an Omega fully on your dick, especially one as exquisite as Keith. He waited for the boy to readjust and with a meek nod, Lotor started to pump himself into Keith, the small Blade was dangling on his waist as he was thrust back and forth. His cries filled the room and his hand gripped Lotor's wrist like sharp vices, he could hear the sounds of fighting outside. The droids were doing their jobs.

Keith's tasted Lotor's hair in his mouth and Lotor thought that wouldn't do. He bent down to give him a taste of his lips instead, crowding the small mouth with his tongue and sucked in his melting cries, the hotter the better and the more slick poured out. Fuck it, Lotor moved them to the bed because if he was going to give himself to this little Omega, he was going to do it properly.

Losing control was something Lotor tried to never do but Keith accepted him, he WELCOMED him, crossing his legs to keep Lotor ramming deeper into him, against that spot that he never knew existed but craved more attention, hotter and harder. How desperate was he? How BEAUTIFUL he was underneath him? This little Blade craved more, he could take it, he could possibly _give it_. Lotor found himself being taken in, addicted to the way Keith's body danced underneath him, how the look in his eyes was full of adoration, wanting him. Keith WANTED him. 

And Lotor felt the same.

To be wanted. No trickery, no lies.

Lotor felt his fangs grow sharper, ready to give his Claiming Bite. Ready to make Keith HIS.

No trickery, no lies.

Keith yielded his nape, the faint little purple spot begging to be punctured...Keith didn't know about any of this, he could become HIS.

"L-LOTOR!" Keith cried out, his body seizing with the orgasm rippling through him and the Emperor responded in kind, pulling Keith up and down hard on his knot...crushing him into his chest with temptation pulsing on his nape. He bent down and placed.

A kiss, sucking on the spot and filled Keith completely with all of his taxing load, riding out his release as his mouth never left Keith's neck.

There was a moment of silence for both the bed and possibly the pile of bodies outside the door, Keith was knocked out as he would be, First Heats and Ruts are rarely kind but Lotor himself looked a mess, dare he say, gross.

Laying here with Keith snoring in his arms left Lotor with his thoughts, he'd have to figure out how to obtain allies and fast...through scrupulous means. He felt Keith's curl his hand in his hair softly, a small content smile on his face, almost too pure of a vision for him to bare witness too and yet it was fitting as a small tribute.

He's sure there will be more in the future.


End file.
